Lustful Devil
by roanna
Summary: "I want you so badly Mikan." I gave her a peck, caressed her face, and smiled viciously. I kissed her hungrily as I undressed myself. "You should pay for letting me feel frustrated." Natsume's POV on selected chapters of Out of Ordinary; Contains: Incest


**Author's Note: This is Natsume's P.O.V. on chapters 5 and 6 of my story Out of the Ordinary. ****This story can stand alone... I think?**

**WARNING: I'm not a pro-writer of lemons. Forgive me! **

* * *

><p>"Can you go with Mikan? I want her to come so badly. She doesn't want to go alone because it'll start late at night." Ruka pleaded as I frowned at him.<p>

_I am frustrated._

"Why would I help a playboy like you? And can't she go without me?"

"I changed Natsume! Ever since I knew her, I can't look at any other girls anymore. She's the apple of my eye... I love her and she's the only girl that let me feel this way. I became honest to her and told her what I really am before because I want to start anew. I don't care if she hated me after that but, I still wanted her to know how much I changed myself because of her... To be a good person. She showed me reality and love."

That's something you never told me before Ruka. I always knew how honest you are. Still, I'm...

"And Natsume… I also have a plan that I want to consult with you and I hope you'll help me out. I want you to support me on this."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "What plan?"

"On the time of the birthday party, I want Mikan to be mine."

"What?" I jerked up from hearing him say those words.

_I am enraged._

"You heard me."

"That's bullshit. What did you see in her anyway?"

_She's feisty, so hot and alluring._

"She's beautiful, nice, sexy…" He enumerated one by one.

_I know Ruka. I too, am attracted to her._

"What if she declined?"

"Huh?"

"What if she doesn't want to have sex with you? What if she likes somebody else?"

_Get lost. She's mine._

"I have plan B?"

"What is your other plan?"

"Get her drunk and take her to my room."

"The hell?" I gritted my teeth.

_Do you want yourself to get killed?_

"Come on Natsume. Why, don't you want me for her? I mean, at least you are sure that I won't leave her just like that. She's my first love."

I gave it a thought.

We can't be together.

_It's painful._

She's bound to be with someone else, not me.

This feeling is a sin, a crime itself.

_It's hard but, I should... let you go._

"Fine, I'll go with her."

"Really? That's wonderful! Don't worry, I will introduce you to someone I know. She'll be your partner."

_I only want her._

"No thanks."

"Thank you man!"

* * *

><p>"Where were you?"<p>

_Were you with your fucking boyfriend?_

"I hang out with my new found friend."

_Don't you dare seduce me Mikan._

"Hey Natsume."

"Yes?" I tried to compose myself and focused on something.

"Can you please do come with me on Ruka's brother's birthday party?"

"Okay."

"Really?" I nodded and in an instant, she hugged me.

"Thank you!"

_You shouldn't have done that._

I hugged her tightly.

"N-Natsume?"

_I have to keep a distance._

"It'll be harder for me to let you go if you keep on doing these things." I whispered softly.

_It hurts so much._

I'm so sorry for being such an ass, Mikan. I didn't intend to be a jerk, shouting at you every time. If I don't do that, how can I keep you away from me?

I can't control my anger whenever I see you with someone else.

The worst part is, _I can't even do anything_ to make you stay away from them.

I'm so _helpless_.

_It hurts so much that I can't even breathe._

I can only make you hate me, so that eventually, my eyes will see reality, for this feeling I have for you won't grow.

_My heart is crying out... It's shattering to pieces._

_It's crumbling because of pain._

_Too much pain._

_I can't even think on how to start a life with someone else._

_..._

_I can only think of you._

* * *

><p>Today is the day that she'll be officially his. My heart is tightening just by thinking of it.<p>

It's time.

"Are you done yet?" She turned around to look at me and my eyes widened.

"What?"

_You're gorgeous. Beyond a goddess' beauty._

"You look… UGLY."

_Don't get near me or else I will never be able to control myself._

"Get in the car."

_You're going to be his._

_You'll be out of my reach soon._

_Both of you will be happy, and I'm not._

_I will be miserable._

_I will be heart-broken._

_I won't be able to live anymore._

_You're my life._

_You're my love._

"We're here master." I hurriedly got out of the car.

"Whoa."

"Tch. Don't get too close to me. You are very shameful."

_Or I might shatter your clothes off._

I walked inside and went to see Ruka.

"Hey man." I nodded at him and he smiled at me.

"Thank you for bringing her here. I think it's hard to ask her to have sex with me, so we'll proceed to plan B."

"Okay. Go get her or your brother might rape her." He went off and I followed him with my gaze. I saw him hug her from behind, on how she got frightened, how she glared at her, and how she gave him her angelic smile.

_I am fucking envious._

I think I should just enjoy myself for tonight and fuck another girl instead.

_Stop thinking of her already._

I held the glass of wine tightly as I drank its content.

_Forget her._

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I looked at the person.

"Hey." She said with a seductive voice.

"You're so hot. I think I've seen you somewhere before." She's a beauty but… not as beautiful as Mikan.

"Would you like to dance?" She pushed her body on mine and I somehow felt disgusted.

_This is the right time to move on._

"Okay." She held my hands as we went to the dance floor.

"Natsume Hyuuga, right?" I nodded at her and gave her a confused look.

"Ruka mentioned you when I was looking for a date. I'm Misaki Harada. Nice to meet you." She smiled at me and I looked at her with a straight face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have any."

"Really? But, do you like someone?" I shook my head at her.

_I LOVE someone._

"Perfect. I don't have a boyfriend too."

"Is that so."

_God I miss her._

I looked around to see where they are and I saw them dancing too. She looked troubled.

_What are you trying to do to her Ruka?_

He leaned on her, he's going to kiss her.

_Let them be._

I clicked my tongue and found myself walking towards them. I didn't care about the girl I just left. What I care about is _Mikan_.

I faked a cough and looked at Mikan's relieved face.

"Can I dance with her?"

_Get the alcohol. NOW._

"Oh, of course." Ruka stepped back and smirked at me.

"I'll go get something for the two of you okay?" Ruka smiled at the both of us. I nodded and looked at Mikan.

"You two are weird." She said as I just shrugged it off. I held her arms and placed it on my neck.

"I thought you're not serious about the dance thing." I hugged her tightly and let her rest her head on my chest.

_I wish that time will stop._

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Mmm."

_I hope this'll last forever._

Ruka came and gave us the alcohol.

"This doesn't smell good!" I glanced at her and bit my lip.

_Don't drink it._

"Oh my, I think I'm already drunk." She laughed hard and I frowned.

"I'll prepare my room. Take her there when I text you." Ruka whispered at me. I nodded at him and he left.

_You'll be his... One last time Mikan, be with me._

"Mikan, let's dance once more." I dragged her in the dance floor.

"YEAH! Let's MOVE IT!" She shouted as she danced roughly. I just stood there, watching her remove her pumps and throw it somewhere.

_My heart is aching._

"Mikan. You… Tonight you'll be his, and I can't stand it." I whispered to myself as I looked on the floor, shutting my eyes close.

_I can't control myself anymore._

I grabbed her nape and kissed her hungrily.

_You taste so good._

I held her waist and nibbled on her lips. I don't care what happens anymore.

_Don't fall in-love with him._

My tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part of it.

_You're mine._

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers.

_Don't fall in-love with Ruka._

"You are _mine_ Mikan."I picked her up and walked out of the party.

_Nobody had seen it. They're busy sucking each other out anyway._

"We're going home." I looked at her.

_I want you._

We got home and I carried her to _our_ room.

_I want you so badly._

"Nat-su-me." Mikan called me with a sing-song voice. I laid her down on the bed.

"I want you so badly Mikan." I gave her a peck, caressed her face, and smiled viciously.

I kissed her hungrily as I undressed myself.

_Ruka will never get you._

I unzipped her dress and saw her perfect curves.

_You are drunk. You won't remember this._

"You're arousing me every day. Do you know that?"

I gave her butterfly kisses on her neck as I unhooked her bra.

"You should pay for letting me feel frustrated."

I sucked on her nipple and I heard her moan. It aroused me even more. I continued doing it until I felt satisfied.

"I want to feel you." I whispered in her ear, removing her underwear. I rubbed my fingers on her womanhood and felt her wet slit.

_About time._

I positioned myself between her legs and gladly entered her. I felt something tear.

"Ouuuch." She muttered faintly. She looks... weak and fragile.

"I'm sorry. Bear with it for a little while." I gave her a French kiss as I slowly deepened my penetration. It felt so good, so damn right.

It's amazing. I can feel my heart thump wildly.

When I fully entered her, I waited for her to relax and I thrust at her slowly.

"You're so... hot... Mi-kan." My pace went faster as I look at her pleasured face.

"Ahh... Feels... " She hugged me tightly and I felt her core tighten.

"You're... so damn... good." I whispered at her, feeling her hot breath on my neck.

"Haa, aaaaaaahh." She moaned sexily as I slammed on her hard.

I can feel my heart beat in the same pace as her. It was strong and fast.

I let my seeds out inside of her.

"I won't let other man hold you."

I made love to her again and again, hoping that time will not pass by so I can touch her more.

I plopped down on the bed and rested for a minute. I feel so exhausted.

I looked at her face and kissed her.

"I love you." I stood up and took a shower. I can still smell her sweet scent in my body.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I looked at her sleeping figure. I smiled and sat beside her. I stroke her smooth hair and caressed her face.

"You're ravishing."

I looked around and saw something in her desk. I stood and picked it up.

I silently gasped and frowned as everything sink in.

I looked at her naked body on the bed and hurriedly get her dress and put it on her.

_I won't leave a trace of what happened this night._

This will be my dirty little secret. I bit my lower lip and slapped my palm on my face.

"You lustful devil."

This is immoral.

Indecent.

A crime.

A sin.

_I touched her._

…

…

…

_I touched my sister._

* * *

><p><strong> I am trying to lessen the vulgarity of describing sex so that this can be read by 16+. Rated M is for 16+, and lemons are for 18+ T_T<strong>


End file.
